The Roach
by Robin Logan
Summary: He was sneaky, quiet, and ominous. And trying to kill them. (Warning: The following content is funny and has been approved by Jane Glass. Also the Highlander's name is Robin in this.)


**The Roach**

It was a normal day in the Mansion. The guild team had gotten home from a long day at the Labyrinth, and they were now eating some of the food Rosa cooked for them.

Arthur, who was on the other side of the room, suddenly dropped his mug of hot chocolate and screamed.

Everybody turned to him immediately.

"Roach!" He yelled.

"Where!?" Frederica asked, standing on her chair and raising her gun.

"T-there!" Arthur quickly yelled, backing up and pointing. Sure enough, there was a black, wet looking bug standing there.

"How'd it even get in?" Raquna asked, raising her sword and shield.

"Probably through some cracks." Simon said, fixing his glasses as he raised his staff.

Robin glanced at all of his teammates before turning back to the bug, taking a fighting stance. "Is everyone ready?" He quickly asked. And everyone nodded.

"It looks like this one will be tough!" Frederica commented as the battle officially started.

Robin lunged forward at the roach, using his skill "Head Pierce". And though he was hoping for an instant kill, instead, the enemy dodged, and then ran at him.

Robin, surprised, let out a high pitch scream, before running over to a chair, hopping on it. He looked over to the roach, which was now hiding behind a box near the wall. He turned to Arthur, Raquna, and Simon, regaining his composure. "Everyone, get on the chairs where it can't get you at! This may just be the hardest boss we've ever faced."

The rest of his team nodded, climbing on the chairs.

"It looks like we'll be using long rang attacks then." Arthur said, before using volt, which successfully made the startled enemy leave its hiding place, running across the floor.

Frederica aimed carefully before shooting at the bug, using Shell Shock. It was a very good choice...yet somehow it managed to dodge...it was fast. Real fast.

Simon used Toxin Injection, yet even that ended up being a fail.

"Its too fast, we have to try something else!" Raquna said, looking at their leader, hoping he'll come up with something.

"I don't know..." Robin admitted after a minute, ashamed to even call himself a leader at the moment.

Arthur sighed. "I'll try Flame Formula, that has to work." Everyone nodded in agreement, but then, the door opened. They turned to see their maid, who was holding a few dishes. She glanced at them in confusion. "What is going on, if I may ask?"

"We're trying to deal with that roach." Robin told her, pointing at it. She followed his gaze, staring in shock at the bug.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from it! But you might want to leave before things get dirty." Raquna told her, holding up her shield and sword, seeming more confident than before.

"Unnecessary. If that's all it is, than I shall deal with it." Rosa told them, putting the dishes in the sink before walking over to the roach.

"Whoa, be careful! Its really fast, not even we managed to lay a hit on it!" Arthur warned her, but she ignored him, grabbing up a nearby broom.

"I don't think that'll work." Simon told her, pushing his glasses up as he watched.

"Don't worry, I have plenty experience with this." Rosa assured him, raising the broom. Than, faster than a bolt of lightning, she slammed the broom down on the bug, and began scrubbing it against the floor a little.

The team watched in shock.

"Is it...dead?"Frederica asked after a moment.

Rosa raised the broom then, and the Midgard team all raised their weapons. But then they saw that the roach was indeed, squished, and put their weapons away, sighing in relief as they hopped of the chairs.

"You...actually attempted to fight it with your weapons?" Rosa asked then, putting the broom down, leaning it against the wall.

"Yeah..." Raquna mumbled, scratching the back of her head.

Rosa sighed. "Next time there is a bug, let me know, and I'll handle it." Then she looked over to the shattered cup that was filled with hot coco, before Arthur dropped it. She sighed again, shaking her head as she grabbed the broom and some towels, walking over to the mess and cleaning it up.

Simon cleared his throat. "Sorry about the mess."

"No, its fine. I suppose it makes sense. You guys are...so used to fighting...it was only a matter of time before you all attempt to...fight a roach." Rosa said, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Right, speaking of fighting, we should go back out to the labyrinth." Robin quickly said, and his team nodded, all desperate to just forget this event happened.

Though they all knew their maid wouldn't let it go that easily.


End file.
